


Arrowverse Short Stories

by K_K_the_Kid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Stargirl (TV 2020), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Comedy, Various themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_the_Kid/pseuds/K_K_the_Kid
Summary: A collection of short one-shots from the Arrowverse. Pairings are on request.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I've been posting these on my tumblr, but I thought I would share them here as well. I'm basically open to any pairing, except for Kara/Mon El, and Kara/William. I won't write for incest either. If you have a request, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Ice Skating was written for smoaknsnow6!

**Ice Skating**

  
  
He has stood up to demons, monsters, the worst history had to throw at him, but never had Nate done something as hard as this before: ice skating. Though he shouldn’t be, he was embarrassed. He never learned how to skate when he was younger, because it was too dangerous for him. His hemophilia made it too much a risk. If he had fallen and bruised himself in the wrong spot, he could have died. His mother decided it was far too risky.

Nate stood on the side as some of the other Legends goofed around on the ice. Of course, Sara was a master at it, much like everything else she did. She was skating circles around Ava, who was struggling at the moving part of skating. Sara laughed gently as she took Ava’s hands and guided her forward.

“What’s your problem, Haircut?” Mick asked gruffly, coming up with a handful of snacks. Mick refused to step foot on the ice, which the others respected.

Nate sighed. “I just don’t know how to skate, and I guess I’m too chicken to ask for help.”

“Guess you are,” grunted Mick.

“Thanks Mick.”

“No problem,” said Mick.

Across the rink, Zari was leaning against the wall with Charlie. It had been a while since the last time Zari went ice skating. If she was being truthful with herself, she actually couldn’t remember the last time she went. Maybe when she was 8 or 9 years old. She was tired from just the little amount she had done. Charlie saw her relaxing and had decided to join her for a small break.

“Whatchu thinkin’ ‘bout, Z?” Charlie asked poking her in the face to get her attention.

Zari spared her a glare with no ill feeling. “Nothing much.”

“Oh really? Yoo’ve got that funny look on your face, the one yoo git when yoo’re thinkin’ too much. Is it about Nate?”

Zari rolled her eyes. “Not everything I do is about Nate. Wait, why’d you bring him up anyway?”

Charlie pointed over to where he was. “I just thought yoo were worried about him. I haven’t seen him come onto the ice yet, and there’s no way he would be missin’ out on skatin’ with yoo and Ray over there.” Zari looked over to Ray was flailing all over the ice with his signature goofy grin. He looked as if he was having a blast falling over every few minutes.

Zari frowned. That _was_ strange. Nate loved goofing off with Ray. She said bye to Charlie and skated over to where Nate was. He looked embarrassed when she came over, and probably would have made a break for it if Mick didn’t shove him against the wall just as she came over.

“Oh, hey Zari! What are you doing over here?” Nate asked, rubbing the spot on his back.

“I just wanted to see why you weren’t skating yet,” she said. “I think Ray is missing you.”

He felt his cheeks flush before he tried to answer. “Oh, uh, well…you see the thing is…how do I put this…ummmm,” he stammered out painfully.

_How unusual for Nate. He’s usually put together, if not even a little cocky sometimes,_ Zari thought. She crossed her and sighed. “Nate, what is it? Do you not know how to ice skate?”

Nate hung his head in shame. “No. It was too dangerous for me when I was a kid. Plus, my dad told me it was a stupid girly skill, and I didn’t need to know how. I should have mentioned it before, but I got so embarrassed, so I decided not to say anything at all.”

Zari reached over and flicked Nate on the forehead, who yelped and rubbed at the spot. “You dummy. Anyone here could have taught you how to skate. Ava didn’t know how and look at her go!” They both looked over and watched as Ava faceplanted into the wall. “On second thought,” said Zari, “don’t look at her. But my point is, I could’ve taught you the basics. Go grab a pair of skates and I’ll show you how to balance.”

Feeling a little less ashamed, Nate nodded and went to do as she asked. Her and Mick shared a look, and he just shrugged before finding a good place to finish off his food. Maybe even find a good place to nap in the freaking ice box. Zari waited for Nate to returned and hid her smile when he came back with knee pads.

“What? They’re practical!” he exclaimed.

“Yes, and you can turn into steel,” she laughed.

“And crack the ice? Nuh uh, not doing that. I’m pretty sure Mick blew the trip budget on all those snacks, and Sara will kill me if we have to pay more for this,” said Nate as he tied the skates on. Zari just laughed more and helped him onto the ice once he was ready to go.

He felt extremely uncomfortable. The floor beneath his feet was unstable, and it was only because of Zari and Ray (who Zari called over for help) that he managed not to face plant right away. Well, that was until Ray got really happy for him and went to give him a hug, which ended up causing them to fall into a heap on the ice. Nate thought his day would end with him kissing Zari, but it turns out his kiss was going to come from Ray instead.

Zari laughed as she and Sara helped the boys onto their feet. Ray grinned sheepishly at his best friend. “If it helps, you have great lips for kissing.”

Nate smiled. “You know what bro, it does. You do too!”

The group laughed as they left the rink so others could enjoy themselves. Zari took Nate’s hand into hers. “See, it wasn’t so bad,” she said to him.

Nate shook his head. “No, I guess not. I had fun today.”

Zari kissed him on the cheek. “Me too, Nate. Now let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is Korra-the-red-lion!


	2. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Batmoore fic I wrote for queenofwoldrans on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it!

Kate stumbled through her apartment’s door, her hand clutching her side. The Batsuit could take a lot of damage, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel every blow she got during a fight. She closed the door with her foot and slowly made her way to the fridge. She pulled out the frozen peas and sucked through her teeth as the cold touched the painful bruises. Mary will scold her once she got back from her school thing. Kate smiled slightly when she thought of her sister.

She collapsed on the couch and closed her eyes. Fighting the Wonderland gang was one thing but add this Hush guy to the mix and she was finding herself overwhelmed recently. She wished she could stop her hands from shaking, from those dark thoughts swirling through her mind. Sometimes, in times like this, she could feel the warm, slick blood sticking to her hands. Kate clenched her jaw and tried to expel the dark memories, but they refused to budge. With shaking hands, she reached for her phone, though she wasn’t sure who she was going to call. She scrolled through the numbers, wondering if she should call Luke or Mary, when she landed on Sophie’s number. Her eyes lingered on the number, the temptation coursing in her veins.

“Don’t do that, you idiot,” she mumbled. Kate dropped her phone and got to her feet unsteadily. She needed a drink. Badly. And maybe some pain meds. Was it bad to mix drugs and alcohol? That was something she should ask Mary when she got back. She poured herself a glass of whiskey and popped a couple of Tylenols for good measure.

When she sat back down, there was a text notification on the screen. Kate took a sip as she reached for her phone. It was from Luke, asking if she was okay. Kate answered back with a quick ‘yeah’, which she was sure would piss Luke right off. She found herself staring at Sophie’s name again, her thumb hovering over the call button. But, before she could probably make another stupid decision, her door smashed open and two Wonderland thugs came roaring in.

Though she was exhausted and sore, Kate’s instincts kicked in right away. She threw the glass in her hand in the face of one of the thugs. She flipped over the couch before the other guy could lay a hand on her. She fell to the floor and pushed herself up into a kick, catching Thug #1 in the chin. He stumbled back as Thug #2 came rushing forward. He managed to land a really good hit to her face, causing her teeth to rattle. Grimacing, Kate slammed her elbow into his chest, before digging her knee into his guts. He fell to the floor and smashed his head, and Kate allowed herself a grim smile.

Thug #1 said something, but Kate couldn’t hear him over the blood rushing through her ears. Instead, she delivered a roundhouse kick, connecting with his chin. He fell into a boneless heap on her floor. Kate stood over them panting, blood dripping down her chin. Her vision was getting blurry as she stumbled to the overturned coffee table to get her phone. She needed to warn Luke, in case Alice targeted him next. Her hands were shaking badly and her sweaty hands were making it hard for the screen to read her fingerprints. Everything got dark really fast…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate woke up feeling extremely dehydrated and disoriented. Where was she? She looked around, not quite recognizing the room she was in. It wasn’t her place, and it wasn’t the Bat Cave. She tried to sit up and gasped in pain. She moved the blankets and saw that her torso was wrapped up.

“Yeah, you were pretty beat up when I found you.” Kate looked up to the sound of the voice, and saw Sophie standing in the doorway, holding some towels in her hand.

“Sophie…” Kate wasn’t sure what to say. Her initial wave of panic had subsided when she realized she was in a safe place.

Sophie crossed the threshold and sat on the edge of the bed. “Kate, do you remember what happened?’ she asked as she handed Kate some water.

Taking a slow sip, Kate nodded. “I was attacked by some Wonderland goons in my apartment.”

“Your neighbour called us, and I came right away. I knew you could hold them off on your own but,” Sophie scrunched her eyes, “I had bad feeling. Then I found you on the floor and I just got so…scared for you, I suppose.”

Kate said nothing as she finished off her water. Normally those guys wouldn’t have been an issue, but she had been weak from her patrol/scrimmage of the night. Instead, she looked at Sophie’s face. Her eyes hid the worry she was feeling for her, her jaw clenched in anger that she let this happen.

“Sophie…it’s not your fault,” said Kate. “It’s not your fault that I was attacked.”

Spohie shook her head. “I know, I know! It’s just- Kate, you always seem to be getting in trouble and I’m not there to protect you. Then when I saw you lying on the floor, I just thought the worst had happened and I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if you had…” she didn’t finish but Kate knew what she was going to say. _Died._

Kate reached over and took Sophie’s hand into her own. “Soph, it’s not on you to protect me. We both know I’m more then capable to take care of myself. You have people in this city to worry about, people who actually need the help of the Crows. I don’t.”

“That’s bullshit,” said Sophie bluntly. She glared at Kate. “I saw the apartment, Kate. I know you’ve been hiding something from me. An open bottle of alcohol and Tylenol. You had old bruises on top of your new ones. I don’t know what happened, but I do know you’ve been self-medicating. You need help, Kate. You just don’t seem to notice it yet.”

Kate was shocked from this statement. She felt her hands shaking and tried to pull away, but Sophie refused to let go. She looked into the eyes of her ex-girlfriend and saw the fear for her own life. Oh, how she wished she could tell Sophie everything. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she turned away. Sophie was too bright for her to look at. She couldn’t taint her purity with the darkness that was crawling inside of her.

“Kate…” Sophie’s hand reached up and touched her face. “Kate, it’s okay. I’m here now. I can help you. We’ll get you through whatever it is, together.”

Something warm lit up inside Kate’s chest, a warmth she hadn’t felt a long time. She nodded, letting the tears fall. That was it, it was time. She cupped Sophie’s face and kissed her slowly, not caring that her jar still ached from the earlier fight. When they pulled away, Kate whispered so quietly Sophie might have missed it had she not been right there.

“I’m Batwoman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, and requests! I have a few already, but I'll try my best to get them out! My tumblr is korra-the-red-lion!


	3. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is written for captainmarvel17 on tumblr!

“Hey Sara.”

Her eyes opened when she heard her name called. Sara was not the kind of person to let anyone sneak up on her. Annoyed mostly with herself, she turned to locate the voice speaking. To her surprise and great sadness, it was Laurel.

“Whoa, wait, what’s going on?” Sara sat up quickly, looking around the weird place. It was grey and dark, and she was having a hard time making out the background details.

Laurel put her hand on Sara’s shoulder. “It’s okay, you’re alive. Oliver and I noticed that you went through another trauma, so I thought I’d come check up on you.”

Sara nodded slowly, though she was still confused. The last thing she remembered was trying to get away from the people who had kidnapped her. The team arrived, there had been a fight. Sara closed her eyes, trying to jog her memory for anything else, but nothing was coming to mind. Laurel was watching her, her face just as Sara remembered it.

“I’ve missed you,” said Sara quietly, “so much. After Ollie died, I felt so alone. You were gone, dad had died, then Ollie. I know he brought dad back, and I know why he didn’t bring you back…but I felt lost without you both here. You two understand everything I’ve gone through, what I had to do to survive…”

Laurel nodded, tears in her eyes. “I know, Sara. I’m sorry. So, so sorry. If there was a safe way for me to come back, I would in a heartbeat. But it’s okay, you know? I’m happy with Oliver and Felicity.”

“I thought about it a lot. Bringing you back with the Loom of Fate,” Sara said with pain and anger in her voice, “but I didn’t. Because it wasn’t the right thing to do. It could have happened easily, the Loom didn’t alter history. It’s so frustrating sometimes, feeling this way.”

“Sara, you’re not alone,” said Laurel, squeezing Sara’s hand so tightly she felt the circulation being cut off. “You have the Legends supporting you every step of the way. Annnd last time I checked, you had a really amazing girlfriend.”

Sara chuckled sadly. “I wish you could meet Ava. I think you’d like her. She was boring, just like you were for awhile.”

“Hey!” Laurel playfully slapped her arm. “I was always fun. You just were too drunk and high to notice it when you were younger.”

“I had to be!” Sara shoved back. “Between you, mom, and dad, how else was a girl gonna get her fun in? Anyway, that doesn’t matter. I’m a mature adult now if you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh? Are you know? They must have changed the guidelines after I died.” Laurel sat back, her face getting a little blurry. “She’s waiting for you, Sara. Ava is hoping you’ll wake up soon. She’s really good for you. Let’s you have fun, but not get crazy. Though,” she mused, “Nyssa told me that she was horrible and that you could do so much better. I wonder who she had in mind?” She smiled her beautiful smile that took over her whole face and lit it up. Sara’s heart ached deeply when she saw it.

“I guess it’s time for me to wake up,” said Sara, noticing that the world was getting lighter. “I love you, Laurel.”

“I love you too, Sara,” said Laurel, her voice getting faded. “You better behave yourself, or I’ll haunt your wedding!”

 _Who said anything about getting married?_ Sara tried to say, but then the light got blinding and she had to close her eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava was squeezing her girlfriend’s hand tightly. She was more worried about Sara waking up then cutting off circulation. Sara’s eyes were moving underneath her lids, and she started laughing at one point. Ava was wondering if she had brain damage from her time in captivity. They should have been there quicker. No, they never should have let her get captured. This was all her fault, how could she let this happen? Sara was never going to wake up and everyone was going to hate her forever and they were-

“Hey, Ava.”

Ava lifted her head in relief. “Oh my god! You’re alive! Gideon, is she okay?”

“Yes, Miss Sharpe. Aside from a minor circulatory issue in her left hand, Captain Lance is just fine. May I suggest you let go now?”

“Oh shoot!” Ava loosened her grip, but she refused to let go. “Sara, I’m so sorry! It’s my fault that you got captured. I shouldn’t have let you out of my sights. Welllll, that is never happening again, no way in hell!”

“Babe, please calm down. It wasn’t your fault.” Sara sat up and faced Ava. She pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay. Thank you for watching over me. I love you.”

Ava hugged her back. They stayed like this for a few minutes, before Ava noticed that Sara was shaking ever so slightly. She rubbed her back and asked, “Sara, hey…are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” said Sara, her voice steady despite her shaking, “I just wish you had met Laurel. You and her would have gotten along so well. I miss her everyday, but you helped heal that pain I was going through.”

“No, Sara,” said Ava, pulling away so she could look into the crystal blue eyes. “You helped yourself. I just helped you stay on the path, that’s all. Your inner strength is your superpower. I’ve become a better person jut by knowing you. I’m the luckiest person in the whole timeline by knowing you.”

Sara smiled brightly. “You flirt.” She kissed Ava deeply, pulling her onto the med chair. Ava kissed her back, her emotions threatening to burst through her chest. She loved Sara more than anything in the world. Sara pulled away, putting her forehead against Ava’s.

“I thought I was alone,” she said softly. “After Ollie died… it was hard. He seemed so indestructible. Even if Laurel was gone, I still had him. I think in some way, a part of me did die when he did.”

Ava listened. While she wasn’t the best at expressing herself, she did know how much Crisis hurt Sara. It wrecked her on an emotional level that all the Paragons chose to ignore. She nodded, encouraging Sara to continue.

“I thought in a way, I was alone. But, someone just told me I wasn’t. It seemed so obvious when she said it, but for whatever reason, I just couldn’t see it for myself. I see it now. I have you, Ava. I have the other Legends. Maybe you guys don’t understand everything I’ve been through, but you do understand me. And you’ll stay at my side no matter what. I will always love that about you. Thank you, Ava. Thank you for not leaving me behind.” Sara kissed her again, slowly and softly. “Will you be mine, forever?”

It took a moment for Ava to understand what she was asking. Then it hit her, like a thousand bricks at once. “Oh my- did you just? I- YES!”

Together, they fell to the floor laughing and crying. The other Legends came in and saw the scene, and when Ava told them, they all cheered. Sara smiled at her family, the ones who have been with her through thick and thin. She may feel it sometimes, but she wasn’t alone. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, and feel free to ask for a request. I'm a little busy this upcoming week, but I'll do my best!


End file.
